Marelok Vaykor
The Vaykor Marelok is a Marelok variant available only from Meridiano de Acero. Boasting a larger magazine, critical chance and status chance, the Vaykor Marelok also comes with an innate Justicia effect. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Very high base damage. Primarily and damage. *Second-highest status chance of any secondary weapons (behind the Tysis). **With the right combination of mods, the Vaykor Marelok can be modded to have a 100% status chance, guaranteeing a proc with every shot. *Good critical chance. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Decent rate of fire; approximately twice as fast as the Lex. *A and polarity slot. *Has an innate Justicia effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. Desventajas: *Inaccuracy is noticeable over long range. *Low damage. *High recoil may throw off aim. Comparaciónes: Adquisición *The Vaykor Marelok can be acquired by reaching the Rank of General with Meridiano de Acero, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Vaykor Marelok cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to General rank. *Syndicate weapons, like Void Trader weapons, can also be acquired via Comercio, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Catalizador Orokin installed. Notas *The Vaykor Marelok has an innate Justicia effect identical to that found in Meridiano de Acero Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Vaykor Marelok will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and staggers enemies for Finisher attacks, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Salud, and temporarily buffs maximum Armadura by 25% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, the high status chance can actually make the weapon proc very often, making Congelador a very easy way to slow down enemies. Consejos * The Vaykor Marelok is a great side arm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper rifle or bow for their primary weapon. Vaykor Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. * When used with Difusión de cañón, Torrente letal, Pestilencia de pistola, Sacudida, Congelación and Chamuscar mods, the Vaykor Marelok is capable of reaching 100% Status Chance, effectively procing at least two, if not three, status effects per shot. * (As with the Marelok) In order to reach the full fire-rate, one must fire the next shot just before the "lever-action" animation is completed. Curiosidades *Prior to update 15.13, you were unable to alter the cyan Energy color. *When stolen by the Maestro Drahk, as with all Syndicate weapons it reverts to its original variants skin (The default Marelok) when left on the ground. **The Vaykor Marelok skin returns once picked back up. * Unlike the other five Syndicate weapons, the word 'vaykor' appears to not be a derivative word or have any meaning. Although, there is a possibility it is a Grineer corruption of the word "valor." *The Vaykor Marelok was the first item to have the "Vaykor" prefix, with the Syandana Vaykor following second. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Marelok, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Grinlok, the rifle counterpart of Marelok. *Meridiano de Acero, the Sindicato that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Vaykor Marelok en:Vaykor Marelok fr:Marelok Vaykor ru:Bэйкор Мэрлок